


Sweet-P and Ike-P attempt to give the members of the Ostinato Musicians a makeover

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: The Caligula Effect (Video Game)
Genre: Finally... some actual Caligula Effect fanfiction, Gen, This is Pre-canon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: “That’s it! I can’t take it anymore! We’ve been in here for days! Let’s go shopping!”Sweet-P looked up from her tea.“I’m not going shopping with you. You don’t have any fashion sense.”“...I’ll pay for anything you want and I’ll help you give everyone makeovers.”“...Let’s go!”“Yeah!”
Relationships: Nijoin Shizuka (Sweet-P) & Koike Tomoya (Ike-P)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Sweet-P and Ike-P attempt to give the members of the Ostinato Musicians a makeover

Ike-P leaped out of his seat in the Musician’s Room. 

“That’s it! I can’t take it anymore! We’ve been in here for days! Let’s go shopping!”

Sweet-P looked up from her tea. 

“I’m not going shopping with you. You don’t have any fashion sense.”

“...I’ll pay for anything you want and I’ll help you give everyone makeovers.”

“...Let’s go!” 

“Yeah!” 

_ One shopping trip later… _

“Okay, that’s it! You’re all getting makeovers!” Sweet-P yelled, holding a bag up. 

“This is non-negotiable!” Ike-P also yelled. 

Sweet-P smiled and shook a bag. 

“First, our newest musician! Kagi-P!” 

Kagi-P looked up. 

“Can I opt out? Or do you want me to try and run?”

Sweet-P drew her bow, and he shut his mouth. 

She started by plucking his glasses off his face. 

“Wow, you look pretty good with your glasses off!”

“Oh, if I could only see myself.”

Sweet-P pulled a mirror out of her pocket. 

“Now you can!”

Kagi-P squinted. 

“No. No, I can’t. I need my glasses to see. Please give them back.” 

“μ, fix his eyes!”

“Give me my glasses back, damn it!”

Meanwhile, Ike-P was with Shadow Knife. 

“Okay, you’re going to look so good. Everyone’s going to love you!” Ike-P yelled, grabbing a comb. 

“The blade that will submit to his destiny does not need more than this outfit.” Shadow Knife said. 

“This isn’t optional, Shadow Knife!”

“You can give me a makeover if you can catch me.” 

And then Shadow Knife leapt away before Ike-P could comprehend what just happened. 

Sweet-P moved over to Kuchinashi. 

“Kuchinashi-chan! You’re up! I got you this new jacket!” 

“Please, no.” Kuchinashi replied, checking her phone. 

“Come on, try it on~!”

“No, thank you.”

“Come on~!”

“...You’re not going to shut up until I try it on, will you?” 

“Nope!”

“Fine.”

Ike-P shook off his surprise and moved onto Shonen-Doll. 

“Try anything, and I’ll turn you into a doll.”

“Come on, Shonen-Doll!”

Shonen-Doll grabbed his necklace threateningly. 

“O-Okay-! We don’t have to change your outfit! But at least let me braid your hair or something.”

“No.”

“Understood, have a nice day!”

Sweet-P moved on to Stork. 

“Show me what’s under that mask, Stork-chan!”

“Sweet-P, you know I love you, but no.”

“Please~?”

“Your charms won’t work on me!”

“Come on!” 

Ike-P realized just who was left, and decided to go for the slightly less threatening option. 

“Mirei?”

“I’m not letting you anywhere near my hair.”

“G-Got it!”

Sweet-P went on to Thorn, who silenced her with a glare. 

“...Okay, so Thorn-chan’s out! And I’m not in the mood to explode, so Wicked-chan is as well!” 

Wicked lifted a stick of dynamite up.

“Aww, I wanted to shove this down your throat!”

μ looked over at them. 

“You can give me a makeover!” She said. 

Everyone immediately leaped up and yelled “NO!” 


End file.
